Beauty Has The Face Of A Reptile
by Hikikomori
Summary: Ryou is a quiet boy who likes to sit by the see... But one day he's being pulled down into it by no one other then... ? Oh YES, the drama! [Yaoi & Selfhurting themes, and Bakura beeing somewhat of a Necropheliac and a Pedophile! ..How do ya like THAT?]
1. Finding The Creature

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own any of the characters of said anime and manga. I most surtenly doesn't know someone that's part reptile, mermaid and human. Damn shame is what that is!

You Are To Be Warned: Yaoi. Self-mutilation (Self-hurting) and Necropheliac themes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The see reaks of salt and I wrinkle my pale, sharp nose. I have no idea why I always sit here.

Is it the breese that makes me calm?

My senses sharpen as I softly touch the cold water with my big toe. It tickles and I smile a bit.

Suddenly the sky gets dark and I shift my gaze up to the grey clouds.

I shiver and I wait for the first rain drops of this season to fall. As they land they blurry my vision and I fail to see what lurks in the water in front of me.

_-Bakuras POV-_

I haven't eaten anything in almost half a year.

Ofcourse, we reptiles can survive for a year or so without any food, but if it's me you're talking about, I get madly irritated unless given food quite often.

And by that I mean my victim sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling barely enough so that I can reach and pull him down with me in the water and taste his creamy skin and bloody flesh… Ah, how lovely it is to hunt.

I swim, ever so silently just below his feet.

This time my victim seems to be a young teen boy with white and long silvery hair, almost like my own but mine is tinted with a light, light green.

My eyes look slightly dreamy when I'm preparing my attack.

I plan to sink my pointy teeth into his leg and pull him down, then hold his head down and drown the little beauty…

And I do just this; I grab his pale feet and pull with all my strenght.

It sends him screaming and I shiver. I've always liked that sound and I find myself getting hard.

Not an abnormal thing, because this is my kick.

This is what I live for. To hear my victim scream in that high pitched voice really is something.

As the young boy struggles to keep his head above water I pull harder.

I grasp the back of his head, holds it steady and slowly pushes him further down into the salty blue.

I know this simple drill like my left pocket (_if _I had any clothes on…) but it gets annoying when they have to struggle this damn hard. Therefore, I decide to play a little and let go of that pretty head. Then I wait.

Wait for him to either try to escape me, scream until my ears start to throb or stare in wonder at my amazing beauty.

Oddly enough, he doesn't do any of these things.

He just lookes away, being careful not to let his eyes wander to mine and breaths shallow and fast as if in panic.

_-Ryous POV-_

I can't believe what just happened.

Suddenly I was being pulled down to the water, my head kept down as if someone tries to drown me.

Whatever it is that is digging its nails into the back of my head is strong and I scream in a high pitched voice in an atempt to make it let go.

But, I have no such luck and I have to wait several minutes of watery-splash before the grip is released and I can breath, atleast a bit again.

As I'm trying to catch my breath I get the change to see what it was that had attacked me.

Oh my…. He… He is handsome… _Very_ handsome actually.

With his long white, unruly hair tinted with a very weak green, his face, human and sharp but beautiful had a pale, pale color. He had green scales all over his neck and down to his bellybutton where they instead formed a sharp mermaid kind of tail.

I was struck by his blinding beauty and did my best to look away.

It wasn't like me to stare, but this time I couldn't help it. His chocolate, greenish eyes was focused entirely on me as he, ever so slowly, began swimming towards me.

_-Bakuras POV-_

How could someone so young, scared and weak minded look so beautiful and delicious at the same time? These were my thouth as I approched the human boy.

His pools of milk chocolate eyed me carefully as he slowly backed up against the bridge.

The wood was rotten, green and slimy and his hands flew away in disgust.

The disgust soon vanised in part fear, part confusion and curiosity as I made a gesture very similar to a polite bow.

"W-Who are you and w-what do you want?" The boy asked, now opening his mouth to speak instead of screaming like a mad man.

I smirked viciously and curled a lock of my own hair around my index finger and tumb.

"Who am I? I am a thief of souls and the master of the deep dark see. And what I want is… You, my little mortal boy."

His eyes widened. "I-In which way?"

I laughed. "In which way do you prefere? Food or fuck?"

It looked like he was about to faint. "But _what_ are you?" he then said, his voice barely above a whisper and cheeks tinted a light pink.

"I am… Something you could call a cross between a mermaid, reptile and a human."

The boy nodded, showed me that he had understand and stopped chewing at his tongue.

"Why do you _do_ that?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"I… what? O-Oh… No… I chew when I'm really nervous…" He smiled and sweat dropped.

"Why be nervous when this are the best moment of your life?" I smirked my biggest and most evil smirk I could master and laid a hand on the boys cheek who quickly swam away.

"Don't you dare escape me." My voice grew cold and strict and I heard him squeak.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Chew a little maybe…. But right now I feel like making sweet, sweet love. What's your name little boy?"

He coughed and became silent before he finally uttered: "Ryou…"

"Well then Ryou. I assume you're untouched, so I'm going to try to make it as less painful as I can and I will be delighted to hear your pretty voice create moans…"

My voice were now clouded with lust and my eyes grew wild. Ofcourse, it's much more nicer to hear your victim scream in pain, _that's_ really a kick, but hearing him whimper in pleasure isn't that bad either.

"I-I don't think I…"

"Want to? But my dear Ryou. This time you can't run away… Or swim for that matter. By the way…

"Cold?" I ask him, gasping as I realise what he means.

The water was freezing! I should've noticed that some time ago, but the shock of seeing this… thief of souls made me forget my surroundings.

By now I couldn't feel my toes and I was beginning to get light headed.

My visions blurred and I sighed in frustration. I was far to week to escape this sadistic creature and my body sceamed for warmth.

But what I wasn't aware of was that every second that pasted, the creature slowly moved forward to be able to touch me.

And as he did, a jolt of electricity ran through my body and my eyes were set at where his hands was.

Fortunately, only on my cheek. For now I guess…


	2. A Call For Help

_-Bakuras POV-_

His skin felt so soft. Creamy, just like new made silk.

My hands had found his cheeks and I began to slightly rubb them, with small circles that danced from my fingertips.

He shivered, I don't know if it was in fear or a bit of 'hornyness' but, what the fuck I thought. As long as I got his attention I'm satisfied.  
My plan was to make him trust me, in order for him to want to invite me to his home, let me get to know his friends or family, anything that would make me come closer to this pretty, young boy.

Ow, what was that? _Ofcourse_ I can turn myself into a human. It's a natural part of me, right? So shape-shifting isn't something difficult at all.

"Want to see a trick I can do, little boy?"

Ryou nodded and nervously shrank away from my cold watery touch as he watched whn my head twitched slowly and my eyes closed in concentration.

_-Ryou POV-_

Again, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

This… fish-reptile guy gradually became more like a human. Right before my eyes he changed into a even more handsome male with extremely pale skin and even longer hair then he had before, even though it didn't have its little green in it anymore. His eyes changed and were now tinted with a light red, mixed with deep, chocolate brown.

I gasped as I saw that, indeed, he was quite stunning and I, who had never looked at another male like this before, turned away, cheeks in pink.

The thief chukled darkly and spun around.

"So, is this better to rest your eyes on?"

I didn't responde. His ass sure was looking real fine… No, _bad _Ryou, no such thouhts!

"Borrow me your pants, little mortal."  
_  
Eh?!_ Did he say what I thought he said?

He chukled again and nodded. _Was he reading thouhts now?_

I shivered and jumped on to the bridge. Amazingly, he didn't do anything to stop me.  
"But if I borrow you mine, I will go home in boxers." My voice was shaky from my little 'escape' and I tried to calm down my breathing as I talked.

" Just tell eveyone you took a swim, got wet and had to discard you jeans. Makes sense, doesn't it? Ow, I admit, I'm hot, but I'm not so damn arrogant that I'll be willing to go naked aroung town just to make it in time to your house before I freeze to death. Did I say my human body doesn't like the cold?"

I almost stopped breathing for a second there. He wanted to come home with me?

"Wait a minute… _You_ who likes it best in the water, would sacrifie your current life style to come home with _me_? Why…? Am I missing something here? Weren't you going to eat me or make me your love slave or something?" My voice grew steady as I stood up, silently admiring his beautiful pleading eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm no sure anymore, I think you'll be much more nicer alive. About that sex slave thing, I wouldn't mind, but raping on land isn't that much fun so I'll wait until you're ready I guess…"

He seemed honest so I slowly began reaching out my hand for him to take it and be able to climb up on land.

"Ah, I forgot…!" My blushing came forth again as I remembered about the jeans.

Madly shy, I opened the button and zipper up and drew the blue fabric down, kicked it in the see and turned around as the thief was changing.

My milky white legs and slim thighs caught his attention for a while and I sat down, tried to hide as much of my naked skin as I could.

He just smiled and climbed after a minute or so, up that small ladder and on the bridge where he stood beside me, looking at nothing particular and began walking in cirkles, as if trying out his human body.

He looked a little unused to it, but other then that his ass swayed in a way that made me…_Noo! __BAD Ryou…!!  
_  
_-Bakura POV-_

I stretched and walked towards the beach to feel the warmth from the sun.

Ryou quickly followed, with an hypnotic kind of state in his eyes as if totally absorbed by my glorios hot swaying hips. Can't blame him though…

"Where are we going?" The boy said as I sat myself down onto the sand.

"To your place after I've gained a little bit of warmth from here." I sighed, relaxed for the first time in years and layed down, letting the breeze make me somewhat 'kind minded'.

"Oh…" Was the only answer he would give me. I smirked at him before closing my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

_-Ryous POV-_

I took my change and gave YamiMarik a call.

I couldn't stand being alone with this guy, this _halfnaked_ guy, on a beach, with no people around to protect me if he decided to really rape me or something sick like that.

After a long wait, he finally picked up.

His voice sounded tired and his normally threatening and dark voice wasn't _there_ in a way.

I asked if anything had happened latelly but his answer to that was just a annoyed 'No, ofcourse not', so I decided to leave the matter alone for now.

_-YamiMariks POV-_

I quickly put the knife away as I heard my cellphone ring.

My arms were dripping and wet with blood, and I even think I got something on my cell as I answered, but, fuck it, it doesn't matter.

Ryou was on the other line and I immediately got annoyed. He interrupted me in my nighly angst relieving thing and for that he isn't going to talk to a happy dark Marik.

"Hi, it's Ryou. YamiMarik, I think I need your help…"

"You _think_?" I was already loosing the little spark of friendlyness I had carried inside me through half of this depressing day.

"No, I mean… I would really need your help on something. It's… I've meet some _'King of Thiefs and master of the deep dark see' _and he's so creeping me out. He turned himself into a human, from originally being some mermaid, reptile creature and now suddenly he wants to like, come visit my house and he even stole my pants, no actually I gave them to him, but anyways, could you come down the beach and help me convince him to go back to where he came from, which is the see, that would be _great_, YamiMarik, I'm so scared right now, yeah, thank you for the help and could you come quick? Good, Bai Bai!"

"Wait a fucking minute he…" That… That little ugly kitten hung up on me! What in Ra… What was _that_ american style speedy-chipmunk talk about?

I shrugged, didn't give a crap if he saw my cuts or not, didn't bother cleaning them either as I pulled my jacket on, because I knew that it was getting dark and the beach was always so chilly by this hour.

But what I _did_ bother with was not to forget my lighter and cigarettes plus my keys

. I locked the door and went on towards the sandy beach in search of the paniked white haired boy.

_-Ryous POV-_

Where was he? It was taking to long, and what if Bakura were to wake up, what was I suppose to to then, and what if he got horny and decided to… No, I've said that already, but who cares?!

I'm about to get a serious stomach ache from this panicking and it doesn't help that the cause of my nervousness was laying right beside me.

Ow, what on heavens all earths am I going to do?

_-YamiMariks POV-_

As I neared the beach I saw the siluett of something short and white. Ah, there he was. The panicked one.

Ha, how entertaing to hear him scream about some… Wait, what was it again? Reptile, mermaid and human… dude?

Seriously, had Ryou become a schizo?

No, I wouldn't think so… But it made sense, the way he where… Who the _fuck_ is that laying beside him?

_-Ryous POV-_

Finally, my saviour!

I jumped to my feet and ran to him.

"A-Are you any good at sneeking up on people without them noticing it?" My speech was hurried and I felt really nervous and really didn't know what to say to this almighty chocolate brown, sand haired god. I mean, look at him!

YamiMarik is one of the scarriest people I'v ever known and when he stares like that at me I shiver hard, in disgust or simly just fear.  
Anyways…

"So, what's up Little Kitten?" He always calls me that. It's creepy…

My answer to his question is to stare like I was totally stupid, at those fresh wounds he had on his arms. If I'm not misstaken, those where self-made and…

"You answer is… _What_, Ryou?" I noticed a dramatic change in his way to speak, so I gulped, came to my senses and pointed at the see-guy on the towel.

His eyes lit up in surprise and he smirked wildly.

"How much did you pay for such a hottie like him?"

He laughed in his own, twisted and cruel way as he saw the expression in my flushed face. It was of pure embaressment, how could he say something like that? I thought as my fists shook.

"Again, I ask, what's up? I don't see you having any problems with him at the moment, and he's just sleeping, so why do you need me for?"

YamiMarik crossed his arms and took on an annoyed look and I moved one step back.

And explained the entire story, the current situation I was in, the big question: Should I let the thief into my house or should I try to convince him that the see was so much better for a guy like him?

I was so confused about everything that I got dizzy and had to sit down.

YamiMarik looked very puzzled, not like him at all. He spooke, and suggested something, just like that, out of the blue.

"Why not wake him up, let him come to your place, let him get to know everyone, and if he's really _that_ bad to look at or speak to, we'll just kick his ass out. What do you say, Kitten?"

-YamiMariks POV-

Ryou had, after many 'ifs and buts' agreed to my suggestion and I was, believe it or not, quite sadisfied with this guy-on-a-towel dilemma.

I sighed as I helped carry the pale, long male in my arms. He seemed to have, oddly just fallen asleep under the cool sun and I shrugged, he weighed almost nothing.

When we arrived, I layed him down on one of our guest beds and got the poor guy some ice.

He was burning up, although, not likely from the sun. Weird…

He didn't seem normal, but hey… Who really _is_ normal in this life?

_-Bakuras POV-_

My head ached a little and a small "Ow" escaped my lips as I rolled over to the side, only to realise I was laying on something soft.

It felt really nice and it took away my focus on the pain for a while.

Rolling over again I screamed in surprise to see two deep lavendel-purple eyes stare into mine.

"Holy Mother of All Sees, who the hell are _you_?!" I hissed and tried to get my heartrate to normal… Wait, was that blood I smelled?

The lavendel eyed smiled at me and curled a look of his electro-spiked sandy hair.

He opened his mouth to laugh slightly and his voice shocked me. It was far more deeper then my own and I hissed once again, maybe finding a rival to my new found friendship with Ryou.

"Wow there, snake boy. Relax. I'm a friend of Ryous and he asked me for help in the question of letting you visit here or not."

"Snake my ass. Ever call me that again and I'll rip those unhumanly big eyes out of your head. Got it?" I sat up on this… soft human furniture and looked at him with piercing eyes who could, if they wanted to, stare into souls.

"I apoligise for calling you that, but the hissing started me thinking. You're not something I see everyday and you really have a stunning appearence. What can I call you? You have a name except 'Thief and master of the deep dark see'?"

I noticed he was curios to know, in an honest way, so I smirked and said my name for the first time ever to a human being.

"You can call me… Bakura."

_-Ryous POV-_

I had agreed to wait outside as YamiMarik weny into the thiefs room and I got so nervous I started roughly to chew on my tongue.

After about five minutes, he came outside again, with no shirt on and smirking in his own crazy way.

I blushed, not really wanting to know what they had done in there, but he only shook his head in amusment and stated that the towel-guy was cold and had asked for something to wear, so he got YamiMariks black, tight shirt to warm himself with.

"By the way, Little Kitten, your towel-guys name is Bakura."

_-Bakuras POV- _

I found my way out of the room and took my change to look around Ryous place a bit.

It wasn't that special, except rooms with those soft human furnitures in, but unlike the one I had laid in, all of them were king-sized and I would guess cozy as hell.

The lavendel-purple eyed male had told me his name was YamiMarik. I liked it and did my best to remember to pronounce it right every time I adressed him.

His stature was higher then my own and this made him look more dominant and stronger then others, and this side of him made me more careful not to anger him again.

I learn quickly, and this humans fists in my stomach weren't so nice. Why did he hit me? Oh, it was nothing speciall, only that I tried to feel Ryous ass up, and that YamiMarik couldn't live with that… apperantly.

_-Ryous POV- _

How dared he?! Fondle my ass as I was bending down to get him some food from the frigde?

He… I mean… Okay, he's hot and all that… But I don't know him that well yet to allow him to do such a filthy thing and… and….

No, forget it, I just don't like getting aroused when everyone is there to see it, that's all…

_-Bakuras POV- _

The night was closing in and I asked for a cold bath.  
"Care to take me to the beach again?"

"Why go all the way there when we have a tub for you to take your bath in?" That YamiMarik-I-get-a-sadistic-pleasure-from-hitting-strangers-in-the-stomach male turned around, drawn away his attention from his book about treating deep wounds (yeah, did I mention he cuts himself on a nighlty bases?) and looked me in the eyes, only to hear my outburst.

"What the hell is a _tub_?!"  
He laughed hard and answered, with tears in his purple pools.

"You don't know? Where do you come from anyways?"

"He don't know about me?" I stared at Ryous who shrank away.

"Ofcourse I know, but I want to hear it from you in person, please?"

I rolled my eyes but told him anyways.

"I'm originally from the see. I was born in it as something you can call a cross between a reptile, mermaid and a human. The third form is the one I'm in now as you can see...

My old hobbys was, and still are, to sink my teeth into my prey, press his head down under the water and drown him.

After that I like to devour his flesh, and that was exactly what I was planning to do with Ryou here, but I felt myself attracted to him instead, felt the urge to fuck him, but changed my mind as I thought about the possibilities that he might have friends that were as hot as he and now, again, as you can see, I'm standing here and talking about my not so very interesting life before deciding to be as much as a human as I can from no on.

Is it something more you would like to know, YamiMarik?" I talked as fast as I could, just to get rid of all the questions.

I hated questions to the brink of being able to kill. No, maybe not, but they made me easily annoyed, I always thought the person who asked was some dumb motherfucker who had no right to ask…

Yeah. That's how I see things. If that's disturbing someone, then… I really don't give a fuck, actually.


	3. Bath And Blood

_Beauty Has the Face Of A Reptile_ - Part 3, Bath And Blood -

_-Bakuras POV-_

Finally, a bath! I've never been this clean before in my entire life!

And these soap and shampoo things the humans use smell wonderful!

I soak my hair in the white-ish creamy substance and sings a tune I've had with me since I was a kid. Ryou sits outside, by the door and hears me, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"What? Aren't my singing voice beautiful?" I boost, and hold my head under the shower.

"Since you're taking both a bath _and_ a shower, it seems odd to me to just start singing." Ryou says and I could imagine him scrathing the back of his head now.

"What do you mean?" I continue washing my self and enjoyes the icy cold water this tub is providing. Did I mention that? That hot water isn't really my thing, and that I feel best when it's below zero degres? Oh well, now you know.

"It just seems odd to me that you of all should want to sing, that's all!" Ryou laughes, trying to catch fragments of what it is I'm singing.

"What language is that in?" He wonders, pressing closer to the oak door.

I put down the shampoo and claim the soap for my own and rubs it between my palms. "My own ofcourse."

"What is the song about?"

"Death."

If I wasn't mistaken, Ryou gasped at this. "What does your kind think of death then?" Now the gasp turned into something curious and I smiled a little, surprised that Ryou wanted to know so much about me.

"We always say that the tme for death could be today, tomorrow or a year from now. No one knows when. The main sentence here is that 'We're all going to die someday'. What about you? You humans? What is your translation of the oh, so evil death?"

Ryou snorts and says, a little shakily:

"Well… We sometimes party like it's no tomorrow, we spend our money, when thinking in the back of our heads that we could die at anytime…"

"Oh, I see, interesting."

"And mostly, humans are afraid to die. It's not something we look forward to, unless we have done everything we wanted in life and can have the opportunity to know when to die or be prepared for when that day comes. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." I nodd to myself and rubs the soap over my entire body, cleaning every little inch I can find with dirt on it. When I'm finished, I knock on the door, giving Ryou a change to crawl away from it in time, and not getting it slammed in his back.

"So, you enjoyed bathing?" YamiMarik smiled when he approched us, with some stick in his mouth.

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you." I shake my head around, looking like a dog and jumps when Ryou screams, getting the cold water on him.

"Gheez, I thought someone like you would enjoy a change in the temperature for a while, but no, I was wrong…" Throwing a small fit of confusion, Ryou stood up and wayed his hands all over the place.

"Peew…" He sighed and sat himself down on the floor again, his head bent down.

I chuckled and followed YamiMarik, as he gestured for me to come outside.

Lighting that white stick, he inhaled from the other side of it and I was utterly amazed.

"What _is_ that?"

"It's called a cigarette." He smirked, inhaling deeply again.

"Why light it?"

"To get all the good things that's inside. Nah, just kidding. A cigarette is pure poison, a blend of a plant, taar and toxic chemical gas things."

"Geh?" My eyes widened. "Why poision your self deliberately? Isn't that just self destructive?"

"Come to think of it, you got a point…" He went silent for a while, watching his half smoked cigarette burn before he crumbled it under his feet.

Suddenly, it seemed as if his eyes clouded with a feeling I couldn't seem to put a name on and he swallowed, not making eye contact.

_-YamiMariks POV-_

I escused me and went inside again, quickly making my way up to my own room, desperately searching under my bed to find my lover.

A silvery blade he is, knife you can call him sometimes, and is as sharp as the edge of a samurai sword. It cuts through flesh like butter.

Just what I need right now. Something extremely sharp to numb the throbing angst over my chest and in my heart.

I guess Bakura became quite stunned and confused at how I suddenly just ran away like that, but I really need this.

Why do I even continue? It doesn't give the same warm feeling, the one that I so desperately want, so I cut even deeper, and would I cut the other way on my thin wrists, I'd surely die.

I'm desperate and frustrated, so I cut, cut and cut until everything feels numb and the sharp. Cold. Pain is the only thing I'll feel.

"_It is in human nature to want to hurt yourself._" A qoute I know far to well shows up in the back of my head, but as I press the blade against my waiting right wrist I'm able to forget that sentence.

I slice, first very shallow, but then deeper, creating a blood filled little open grave.

I smile, so mezmerized by the blood falling, like the purest water down on the floor that I fail to notice Bakura slowly sneaking up on me, grabbing my arm and draws his tense tongue over the open wounds, licks every drop of blood up and bites down, opening the flesh wound up even more, creating more blood flow.

It stings like hell, but I let it happen, the look in his eyes so hungry, like a animal that ate of his prey.

"B-Bakura?" I'm not pulling my arm away, but tense as he begins sucking.

He stops all of a sudden, looks at me and breaths hard, almost bursting his lungs. "What?" He roars, licking his mouth, letting go of my arm and moves away, clenching a hand over his thigh to keep calm.

"Why did you do… _this?_" I hold up my arm and show him giant bite marks and a mark after his tongue, pressed hard against the opening of the wound.

"I… It's been so long… Blood from someone untainted… You're so pure, I swear I could just eat you."

"Well please don't, I'd like to live for a while more..."

"We're all desperate creatures YamiMarik…"

"…So all you really have to do is to stop smoking, you idiot. You're not like me, you can die by the thinnest blade, I'll live on forever until I get so tired of it, I'd do everything to kill my self."

Bakura dried his mouth and crawled towards me again. "Does Ryou knows how to treat a wound?"

I nodded, amazed, I thought he would bite me again.

"Then… He and I will help you to heal that and I'm sorry for ripping it up even worse… When I see blood or smell it, I can't controll myself, so next time you'll cut yourself, do it when I'm not around. We got a deal?"

Bakura held forth his hand and after some concidoration, I shook it.

After a very torn up Ryou and now more calm Bakura had treated my wounds I sighed and laid myself down on the floor, both arms and legs wildly spread.

The deep grumble of a stomach reached my ears and Ryou and I looked at Bakura who tried to cover the noice up with a pillow.

"Eh… Hungry, Bakura?"

"Very much, yes…" He gulped, closing his eyes and shut his nose with two fingers, all to forget the scent of blood.

"What do you usually eat then?"

"Human meat or… All meat is okay, as long as it contains a lot of _blood_…"

- - - - - - - - -

TBC! I've got plenty ideas for the next chapter, so hold on, it will be right there! Thanks for holding on to this fic, I've had my tough times with it I'd say...


	4. A Horse For Dinner

_Beauty Has The Face Of A Reptile _- Part 4, A Horse For Dinner-

_-Ryous POV-_

Both me and YamiMarik has never held our mouths open for this long when Bakura told us what he generally prefered to eat.

If he couldn't get his hands on humans, he wanted either cows or horses. Pigs didn't taste so good, so he left them alone. The farmer was the one who usually suffered first, if he was around. The animals Bakura left alone most of the times.

He told us that if the farmer was in his young years, he played with him first, let him watch when Bakura would eat his fingers, let him watch when Bakura ripped open his stomach and sucked on his intestins before digging his teeth in it, the Thief getting quite aroused by the sounds of the farmers desperate and deep agony filled screams.

I held my own stomach and shreaked away when I saw Bakura licking his lips.

"YamiMarik, Bakura is creeping me out!"

Like a human shield, the tan sand blond male stood between me and a hungry Bakura.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat him, I'll torture him so that he begs for me to watch when I devour him…"

"And what can we do to prevent that?" YamiMarik asked, glaring at the water creature.

"Get me something to eat. I'd hate to chew on you to, although you would taste real good, but let's say… You get me a horse or something as big as one? I'm starving…!"

I looked over at YamiMarik who seemed to think deeply on this.

That aside, the owner that we would want to buy the horse from would ask if we had anywhere to have the animal, anywhere to make it feel safe and where it would get plenty of food and water and all that meaningless shit, I mean, for crying out load, Bakura is going to eat that horse, faster then anyones able to blink!

_-Bakuras POV-_

I was getting annoyed and began wandering around the room in circles. Why was he thinking to intense on this? Getting a hold of a horse around here, at the nearest farm or something, wouldn't be hard at all, right?

_  
-Ryous POV-_

"So what do you say, YamiMarik, should we help him to get some food?"

I sighed, a bit frustrated, horses had always creept me out, how big they were, how they looked at me, all that. Pure evil. For me to be able to sit on one, I'd have to get threaten with my life or something that's drastic.

YamiMarik growled but nodded and Bakuras face lit up, he became a tad bit more happier.

"You would do that for me?"

"I…I mean, _we_ don't have a choice, do we? You'll end up eating us if we're not get you that damn horse…" He rubbed his tempels and stared blankly at some spot on the wall. He sighed roughly and didn't make and effort, to push Bakura away as he attacked him with a hug and multiply cheek kisses, due to how tired he was.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're happy, now get of me before I go through one of those Ryou fits…"

I giggled, looking at both YamiMarik and Bakura. Bakura, who were bouncing up and down in front of him and the Egyptian himself who only sighed deeply, resting his chin in his hand.

"Right, of to hunt some horses then!" He finally said, standing up, gathering his things and dragged me with him, determined to get this overwith as quick as possible.

Bakura cheering, me smiling nervously and YamiMarik pulling me by the hand to the closest farm he could find.

_-YamiMariks POV-_

Arriving at the most red farmers house of them all, I knocked on the door.

A young female, she could be about, what, ten years old, opened the door up and immediately clung to Ryou, claiming that he got pretty big eyes.

"Baby, no hugging strangers, even if the're… As cute as you, young boy! Who's with you and what's on the sweethearts minds?" An older woman, apearing to be the girls mother, approched us, causing Ryou to blush with her kind words.

I talked for him. "The name is YamiMarik and the cutie I have with me is called Ryou. We came here, knocking on your lovely door to ask if you have a horse available for sale?"

"Oh, but see, today you to boys are lucky, because I have one! All young, strong and stubborn, just like a perfectly healthy male horse should be! Do you want to see him before you make your offer on how much you want to spend for the darling?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be helpful!" I bowed a little, and followed the women.

"You ain't coming my dear, Ryou?" She shouted after him, but got a response on something about being afraid of horses and that he would simply just stay were he was and play with her dother.

When approching the barn the horse was in, I spotted a giant, white horse, waiting outside, looking at me as if he knew exactly what I was planning. I frowned at him, and oddly enough if seemed as if he frowned back.

"Ah, here the beauty is!" The women walked inside, farthest into the small house and wayed for me to come with her.

"I'm not sure, lady, your horses seems to dislike me beeing here…"

"Don't be silly now boy, come say hello!" She wayed again and I admitted defeat and stood beside her to see a completely black horse, looking at me with mild curiousity. He was indeed black all over, except for his eyes, grey as new picked cotton, and silvery gleams inside them. He bent over and licked me on the tip of my nose, making me sneeze and the women to laugh.

"It seems that you've got yourself a friend there!"

"Yeah… I'm not so found of horses, cats are more my liking, but Ryous twinbrother so desperately wants a horse." I looked at the black creature and carefully stroked him on one of his big shoulders.

"He's got a twinbrother you say? That's interesting! Do they look at all alike then?"

"Oh, they're very much alike. But Ryous brother being taller and looks doesn't look as soft in his features as the one you've meet. But he should think this horse is okey. I'm sure of it, a lot of meat on it to. Strong, did you say?"

The women smiled and nodded. "Yes, very. But he enjoyes being rided so taking him to wherever you live shouldn't be a problem! Now, about the cost of him…"

"Yes? I'll agree to almost anything, just name your price."

"Since he means quite a lot to me, although I'm sure you'll treat him very nicely, my price will be at half a miljon dollars. Is that okey?"

I cough, not used to a creature being that expensive, but nodd silently, write her a check and rides away to the house, were Ryou's waiting, getting his hair pulled by the girl.

"Ah, YamiMarik, okey, I know I'm usually good with kids, but this one _hates_ me! Please get me out of here!" Ryou whimpered, gently realising the girls fingers out of his white, long hair.

I smile an amused smile and pulls the terrified Ryou up on the horse.

"You ready?"

"No! Absolutely not, please, let me take a taxi home or something, please YamiMarik, horses creep me out!"

I cackle my most evil smile I can manage and ride away with Ryou and he's clenching my stomach so hard I'm almost ready to throw up…

When arriving at home, we find a hungry Bakura chewing on himself, fortunately I stop him before he can chew down to the bone, cleans his wounds and whispers in his ear:

"Dinner's ready…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Alright! Chapie 4 finally finished! How nice it feels XD  
Fans who want to know about Bakuras little... abnormal secret should stay tuned and wait for chapter 5 to come up ;D Until then, BaiBai!


	5. Necropheliac

Yeah! On we go with chapter 5, were Bakura is going to tell us something he doesn't really usually talk about… O-O" Whaa? What could it be?!

Bwahahahaha… (I think you can figure it out by the title of this chapie, but WTH, doesn't matter, I've looked forward to this one anyways so…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Beauty Has The Face Of A Reptile _- Part 5, Necropheliac -

_-Bakuras POV-_

The tall white haired male stretched and yawned.

He'd gotten a great meal, that horse was exactly what he needed for a good night sleep and wonderful dreams containing enormous amonths of blood.

He was very satified, but not on all levels.

He scrathed the back of his head, drawing blood in his deep frustration.

"Ah, damnit!" He cursed, gotting up and kicked his bed.

"Why can't these on be so easy to get a hold on?" He hissed, scrathing a bit more, and deepend the wounds made from his long nails.

"What? Please, Bakura, don't tell me you want another horse?" YamiMarik suddenly appeared, hanging with his head, sounding miserable.

"I can't stand to go on to some fucking farm again and…"

"Hey. YamiMarik, take it easy, I don't want a horse…"

Bakura sighed, seemed extremely frustrated again.

"'Dude, the show's over!'" Bakura laughed, resiting an old friend. (A/N: _Yes_, he knows Dante from Devil May Cry 3, you see, the're old 'fuck-buddies' ;D Bwahaha… I couldn't help myself, sorry!)

"Uh, right? Are you sure you're… okey Bakura?" YamiMarik getting worried by the irritated twitches the others eyebrows made and the shaky smirk that covered his lips.

"N-No… Not really… The addiction is coming back again, but you and Ryou shouldn't be in any danger. Don't worry… I'll find a way to get a hold of a fresh one…"

"Fresh one? Should we get you another horse?" Ryou came forth from nowhere, drinking his warm milk with honey. This drink was necesarry for him to get some sleep, due to his nervous and tense nightly behavior when it's dark.

"Going to bed already? It's not night yet, I mean, in a few hours it is." YamiMarik shook his head and sighed.

"Bakura's beeing weird, and no, he doesn't want another horse, Ryou…"

I sighed at his statement and growled loadly. "You've got any relatives that pased away resently?"

"No, why…?" The two looked at me as if they thought I had hit my head into something and had become completely stupid.

I growled again, feeling that warm, nice, but still very annoying feeling below my belt.

"It's just… You know all those animals that have surten maiting weeks…? They need to fuck someone at a specific day or time?"

They nodded, still looking at me like really weird.

"About that… For me, it's this particular week."

"Then why not go pick someone up at the street, get a hotell room and have sex with them?" This came out of Ryous mouth, I became quite stunned.

"I… That's the thing, I can't just go 'pick someone up'. It's not that easy."

"Why not?" YamiMarik muttered. "I do it all the time."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't like the idea of the ones I need to have sex with on this week." I chuckled, hissing mentally at needing to tell them. I mean, fuck, they're going to hate me forever!

"If you're straight I won't mind, I promise and if you have sex with animals, okay that's a little… not quite normal but I won't despice you at all." He smiled, pulling Ryou close, who blushed but nodded in agreement.

"But what if I said I was a Necropheliac, would you still think the same of me?" Seriously, I looked at YamiMarik and the little one. My gaze didn't falter and I didn't break eyecontact.

Complete silence covered the room.

It held on in more then five minutes before Ryou dared to breath.

"U-Um… Then I guess I won't have to worry about you wanting to do it with… me?" I gulpled, breaking that intense eye contact.

He smiled. "Yes, do worry. In the bottom of my heart I prefer the dead, but the living isn't that bad actually."

I studdered to much to be able to say anything so I went inside the livingroom and buired my head into a pillow laying in front of the TV.

Bakura laughed a little, followed me and YamiMarik and sat himself down on one of our sofas, the smile changed into a content smirk.

"Finally, then you know. So… Is there any change you could…"

"Kill someone for you?! No fucking way. Never… We helped you with the horse, this time you have to take care of it yourself." The tan male bitched, crossing his arms and making his point.

"But if you could just find me a fresh corpse and let me fuck and then eat him, I won't ask for a horse, never again. I'll get my own food, I swear."

I had never seen Bakura use puppy-eyes, but when I did, I understodd why YamiMarik gave in. His eyes was so much watery then mine…

"_Fine_." He whined, looking at me deperately.

"Hey, I know nothing of corpses!"

And with that we were of (again), searcing everywhere for a fresh male corpse. Oh, did I mention, Bakura wanted him to be two years older then himself? Such demands he could come up with…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I know, short chapter, but the next one is going to be about their hunt for a corpse… I have to gather my writing skills and try my best to make it a good one, 'cause it's the one before chapie nr. 7 which should be the last one of this fic…!

Hope you enjoyed reading this and stay tuned for chapter 6!!!

And about this Dante thing… That qoute is from the game and I'm so totally in love with it. With him the most… Bakura will not tell anyone about Dante, so that as they say, is that!


	6. The Corpse

Right, chapter 6, let's do this!

Light some candels, play some J-rock, sit back, and write 'til I drop… That's what I'm going to do! This damn fic must get finished soon, it's driving me insane…

And for the ones that liked "Voices, They Say His Demonic Name" will in a few days (I guess, I'm planning) get a update to the story, and we will follow our favorite twin brothers through their fight against Dantes schizofrenic side!

Same thing for the "Pale, Silent Lips"!! Update will arrive in a few days and I'm actuallt really flattered that you wanted me to continue on it…! Hadn't expect that, noo…

Ah well, let's get this show on the road, shall we then? - slight nervous giggle-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Beauty Has The Face Of A Reptile _- Part 6, The Corpse -

_-YamiMariks POV-_

This was becoming _insane_!

We've been to all the churches in the area and we still can't find any news about a resently pased away, fifthteen year old boy.

Our ideas are running out and Bakura had asked me to tie him up against his bed, with straps simular to those you find in mentally ill people hospitals. It works wonders, keeping him controlled like that, but the beedsheets is since long destroyed or chewed at.

Bakuras eyes are red, bit swollen and tired, his nails grown into claws and a bit of drool escaping the corner of his lips and the panting he generates makes Ryou so worried he pulls my jacket and asks me to check on him more closely when we arrive.

I walk up to him, supporting myself with my knees and whisper carefully in his ear.

"Is everything okey, Bakura? You look awful!"

_-Bakuras POV-_

"NO! I'm _not_ okey, t-the only thing I need right now is some god damn corpse to penetrate! Fucking hell, where you've been all day and why aren't there a dead boy with you?!"

I roar, hissing as I move, and my belt quickly gliding over my crotch.

I'm so devilishy horny I don't know what to do right now. I've never been this hard, not since the first time I experienced how it felt to fuck someone dead. I turn my head to where YamiMarik is and notice a worried, but still madly blushing Ryou sitting behind the Egyptian, for protection, afraid that I might untie myself and jump onto him and fuck him like a rabid bunny…

But he's living and right now, I want someone rotted (but still so fresh the smells not killing me). Someone that's neither breathing or moving, someone _dead_. I can't stand this anymore, and I can't touch myself, these annoying straps are in the way. Good thing though, I'd gone haywire and kill the two if I wasn't tied to this bed.

"… The thing is, the guys at the church hadn't reported anyone resently dead yet. The only thing we can do now is watching out for corpses in the news papers and hope they're… intact enough for you to want to eat. I'm terribly sorry Bakura, but I think you have to give up one this…"

"ARE YOU NUTS?! I can't just forget about it! I. Need. To. Fuck. A. Corpse. So _please_ go get one for me! Or do you rather prefered I'd rip apart Ryou here and ass rape him until he's _completely _silent?"

"Ah, what do you want us to do? Go kill someone on the streets and then bring him here?"

"Eh…" My eyes widened and I smirked like someone just turning insane.

"That's _exactly_ what I want you to do!"

_-YamiMariks POV-_

Okey, quite the smart idea, it sure would go faster then going around all the churches we could find to ask some old priest to tell us whenever a young boy died.

But the problem here would be: _Who to kill_?

Ryou wasn't going to approve of me going out to slay some teenage boy, his age. And how to tell him I'm very expeirenced when it comes to killing? Have been for the last couple of years now, and he would never let me out of the house knowing I would take a sadistic pleasure in pushing a knife into someone… Damnit.

I'd probably cut myself to, seeing all the blood of my victim…

I cleared my throuth and held my hand over Ryous mouth to prevent him from bursting into complaints.

"Young male, fiftheen years old and what… Quite whole? Shouldn't stab him to much, or something like that?"

"Y-hmminamik!" Ryou choked forth words, I pretended not to hear them.

Bakura smirked madly again, his eyes glinting with pure exitment.

"Go kill some! I'm counting on you."

He blinked at me and I let go of Ryou, borrowed Bakuras leather coat, took a knife from somewhere in a kitchen drawer, collected my cigarettes and lighter and was on my way out, before Ryou had decided to block my path out though the front door.

"Be careful who you're in the way of, Ryou. I wouldn't want to hurt you, now would I?"

Ryou paled and ran out of my way, blushing shamefully, adding a 'I'm sorry.'.

Nice to be out to hunt again…

- - - - - - - - - -

YAY! Good, this one, eh? Chapter 7 riiiight on its way for ya!


	7. Last Smile

Last chapter of _Beauty Has The Face Of A Reptile_!! Enjoy everyone!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-YamiMariks POV-_

Everything went fine, I found the boy very quickly, I chatted with him, gave him drinks and I admit… I had my hand on his ass almost the entire time we sat together at that bar, but he didn't seem to mind.

He got drunk quickly, thus giving me the opportuniy to carry him up to one of the rental rooms above the strip club beside the bar, through him on the bed, straddle him, take out my knife, watch him beg as I draw a thick line of red on his pale, beautiful chest, me getting hard by adding presure on the handel, making him scream in pain as the blade sink into his thin flesh, cracking a rib and slowly plunch itself into his beating heart, the agonishing screams and the thrill to kill giving me a nice orgasm.

I moan as the wet sound of pulling out the knife from his chest reach my ears and I quickly get away of all the evidence, the blood splatter on the bed and so on, and carry the boy out in plain sight, telling everyone that asked that I'd follow him home in a cab, because he was so drunk he had fainted and if someone saw the blood on my coat I said that I had shot a dog in self defense.

Ordinary people are _so_ stupid, not at all unique, _like I am_. Heh, maybe that was a bit to much, but who doesn't like to boost about being the best?

A scream from Ryou startled us both as he stared at the dead one.

"What have you _done_, YamiMarik?!"

"Killed him." He said plainly, still smirking and looking as relaxed as one could be after a warming bath. He likes to kill, I could tell.

"But… But… He's just a boy… M-My age to! You have no respect for someones life, YamiMarik, what if his parents start to miss him and look for him, but won't find him because he's… he's…" He trailed of, buring his head in his hands, crying softly.

"Don't worry, Little one, he will come to use." Bakuras watery puppy-eyes looked at YamiMarik. "Go outside and leave me alone with the cutie, please. This isn't something that's nice to se…"

His eyes turned hungry as I untied him and dumped the corpse beside him, taking care not for Ryou to see when Bakura licked the boy on his neck.

"You will not come into this room before I confirm that you can, understood? Unless I call for you, or walk down the stairs myself, I want my privacy and if anyone of you are stupid enough to walk in on me, it's your own nigthmares, not mine. Got it?"

Both me and Ryou nodded calmly, sneaking outside and running to the livingroom to wait for him to finish.

I shivered, didn't really want to know how it was, he was surely beginning to smell, in some hours the house would reek of rotten human flesh.

Gross.

A shuffle from the stairs and and we turned our heads to see a Bakura, shirt ripped open, pants not proberly buttoned and from his mouth down to his waist, covered in blood.

He reaked of death but not that much and YamiMarik approched him, waying a hand in front of his eyes.

His pupils were dialated, making his eyes look black, with a touch of red around its edges and he smirked happily, giggling and bit after the hand waying.

"I see you." He laughed, shaking his hair like a dog to get rid of some of the blood.

_-YamiMariks POV-_

"Happy now?"

Suddenly he grabbed me, crushing his lips over mine and played around with his tongue in my mouth before breaking the kiss. I… Whaa?!

"Yes, _very_ happy…" He laughed, looking very evil and satified with himself.

"And the kiss was… To prove what point?"

"That I'm very greatful for what you did, and I would kiss Ryou to, but since he doesn't like blood as much as you and I do, I think that kiss will have to wait for another time." He blinked at the shorter one who blushed and shook his head, not really so perky in getting a bloody tongue ramed inside his mouth…

"So, what should we do with the body I wonder…" YamiMarik began stumbling up the stairs but Bakura stopped him with a low growl-ish laugh.

"I ate him. Nothing left." His lips curled into such an devilish smirk I thought the room went slightly darker.

"Waaait… Weren't you just suppose to fuck him?" YamiMarik bursted out.

"Well ofcourse, that was the original plan, but what's the fun in that? I fucked him, chewed on him, licked up the blood, fucked him a little more and chewed, sucked and licked until it was nothing left of him." Bakura sighed and his face expression went dreamy.

_-Ryous POV-_

"Okey, enough with the details, please… So, we could say that now, you're pretty content?"

I asked, careful in my tone of voice. You'd never know what Bakura thought when he looked so mezmerized on my lips. Ugh. He always had an ability to creep me out.

"Yes I am. For once." He smiled at me, a geniune smile and it actually lifted my spirit a little.

"What now?" YamiMarik asked, scrathing the back of his head. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Ofcourse." Bakura bowed deeply, still with that happy smile on his lips.

I ran upstairs to my own room, hurriedly looking the door, incase Bakura would decide for a nightly visit.

But as I heard the sound of the shower, I unlocked it, silently hoping for him to… I don't know, maybe to come in and say goodnight.

The creak of my bed a few minutes after I've fallen asleep wooke me, to see a Bakura dripping with water.

I opened my eyes to the fullest, screaming playfully as he slowly bent over, his hair in wet strands, toughing the tip of my nose and some parts om my lips and cheeks.

He smiled at me, a rare thing for Bakura to do… in front of anyone really.

"Hey, you're to wet." I said in one breath as he started to nuzzle my neck.

"B-Bakura?"

"Hmm?" His voice was barely above a whisper, still I heard it as if he was talking in a normal tone. I adjusted myself under him, so that we both laid comfortable, his smile widened at this.

"Could you… I mean, what are you doing?"

He chuckled, moving a hand down on my body, stooping as soon as he reached the fabric of the light cotton pants I always used to sleep in.

A light 'Oh' escaped my lips, I waited and tensed as he bent over even more, his body heavy and his whisper tickeling.

"By far, _you_ are the most beautiful and purest looking boy I've ever laid my eyes on. Will you give me the honour of stealing a kiss?"

"S-Sure, but what are your hand resting above… my w-waist?"

"To make it all a tad bit more interesting. Don't worry. A kiss is all I'm going to give you tonight, then I'll leave you to sleep alone." Such a gentlemen Bakura was… Never realised that until now.

I nodded as a response and felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as our lips touched, and meet in a slow kiss.

It send me flying and I wraped my fingers in Bakuras now almost dry hair and carefully pushed his head down so that the kiss would deepen.

As we broke away for air, both of us panting and looking spent, I finally blushed, hiding under my cover and wailing about something.

"Say again?" A warm (although I'm suspecting, very satisfied-with-himself-smile) covered his sore lips and he sneaked under the white, thick fabric to look into my eyes as I said:

"T-That… was my first kiss." I wiggled my entire body, hands clenched, cheeks red and mouth giggling. It had felt so good, the warmth from his experienced lips making me relaxed and sleepy.

"Well I see that you liked it, and I'm glad." He smiled again, softly stroking my hair and brushing my cheek with his free hand.

"As I said; _the most purest boy I've ever laid my eyes on_. I still mean it, you know. You're so very beautiful, my angel."

A kind and affectionate side of him I've never, _ever_ seen, showed itself and I wiggled some more before I carefully crawled towards Bakura and closed my eyes to be cradled in his safe arms.

We layed there, quiet and waited for sleep to take us.

A shuffle from somewhere in the room made me alarmingly tense and I tried to locate where the sound came from.

Bakura noticed my muscles twitch as I stuggled not to breath or move.

"What is it?" He asked, voice as low as he could muster.

"I… I think there's someone in the room." I gulped, finding one of Bakuras hands.

He sniffed in the air, and one of his eyebrows went up as he laughed.

"YamiMarik, would you please come out of your hiding. I've felt your presence since the kiss with Ryou. You were watching us, right?"

I blushed deep red and hid under my cover again.

A guilty looking Egyptian came forth into the thin light that was provided by the moon behind the curtains. He scrathes his head, trying to hide something behind his back.

"And what is that?" Bakura smirked, sniffing in the air again. "Aha! A camera! You naughty boy… What were you planning? Filming us when having sex?"

I squeked, looking up at at the edge to see a amused glint in Bakuras eye. Did he actually came in here to have sex with me?! Gentlemen my ass…

YamiMarik nodded, looking even more quilty and quietly entered the room with a bow of forgivness.

"Bwahaha…" Bakura chuckled, licking the tip of my nose and wrestled me to the bed, hungrily taking of my clothes and nibbled, almost chewed on my flesh.

"H-Hey! No sex! I'm not _that _hot on you…"

"N-No sex?" He played me those puppy-eyes, the image of being cute strongly affected me with his wild fluffy white, now fully dried hair.

"Yeah, _no sex_. Atleast not tonight… The kiss was enough to make me so hot I came…"

Bakura chuckled, looking that extremely evil again and satified laid himself beside me, nuzzling my hair.

Pretending to sleep for a minute or to, I let him have his false hope and then said:

"I was kidding Bakura."

"Whaa?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_THE END!!!_

Liked the entire fic? Good, I'm happy with that, and I will not continue on this one, even if I gotto admit, Bakura as a reptile, mermaid, half human creature was kinda hot!

I was satisified with this chapie and… I hope you are to and thank you, the fans to this fanfic, THANK YOU for your support!! –sends cookies and hearts to ones that had read this and/or rated/reviewed!-


End file.
